Haunted Guns
(through Warlock Gear) • (through Halloween Weapon Collection) • Tier 5 of Week 3 in Spooky Nights •Tier 10 of Trial 2 at Clash of Stars |Damage? = 3|Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 12 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Dual Weapon|currency = Paid|tag = WL}} Halloween2.jpg|Haunted Guns In Vampire Hunter Gear. Haunted2.png|Haunted Guns Equipped (Front View). IMG 4594.PNG|Haunted Guns (Side View) Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 11.39.31 am.png|The weapons reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 11.39.38 am.png|The weapons reload animation (2). The Haunted Guns were first available during the Halloween Update (2013) and were originally called the Witch Hunter Guns. It had a comeback the following year during the Halloween Update (2014) update where it got renamed. The name stays the same even for the Halloween Update (2015) and in the Spooky Nights. They are a pair of golden handguns and were also available in the Halloween Weapon Collection during the Halloween Haunt 2015 (Update). It has 12 bullets and fires faster than Dual Pistols, boasts great Damage, moderate Range, poor Accuracy and excellent Agility. Strategy These guns could be worse than its counterpart, the Dual Pistols, as not only has the ammo capacity been reduced by 40%, they are also less capable of mid-range combat, making this weapon less suited for combat. However, in the Ghostbusters 30th (Event), this gun is the fastest gun to kill a Slimer. It can drain the Slimer Health in a mere 2-5 seconds. Its high fire rate is also effective against Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Also, they can defeat players with just 10% Health in close range. However, the weapon received a boost in Damage during the Halloween Update (2014). Currently, they are able to kill players a lot faster than they used to in about 6 rounds. Equipping the Warlock Eyes on the Shadow Hunter Braid will provide a 40% and 60% boost in Damage respectively. Besides that, if equipped with Warlock Boots or Shadow Hunter Pants, the user will also received an additional Agility boost of 5% or 7%. However, this weapon Damage can be reduced by Monster Vest and Shadow Hunter Guard by 40% or 60%, which will either nerf the weapon performance or neutralise the Damage boost mentioned earlier. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Can be buffed by Warlock, Shadow Hunter, and Handgun buffing Armors. *Effective in close range. *High agility. Disadvantages *Low capacity. *To use it effectively, the player needs to go closer to the enemy for faster kill since it has short range. *Poor Accuracy. *The weapon Damage can be reduced by Monster Vest and Shadow Hunter Guard by 40% or 60% Trivia *The reloading for the Haunted Guns can be a bit weird because spinning a pair of handguns in real life would not reload the guns. This is similar to the Dual Pistols, Dual Revolvers and the Dual Rookie Machine Guns etc. *This may have been based off the Colt Dragoon. * The Haunted Guns was previously named as "Witch Hunter Guns", but they came back in the Halloween Update (2014) in the Warlock Gear bundle, which renamed it as Haunted Guns. See also * Warlock Gear * Halloween Weapon Collection * Darkness Combo Guns * Toxic Guns Category:Dual Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Warlock Tagged Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:1 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons